


Their Own Family

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: Prompt where Clarke sees Bellamy with a baby/toddler and she gets all flustered and dreamy about him as a father Thanks!





	

**Author's Note:**

> S/o to [asavelveteen](http://www.asavelveteen.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing this fic! Thanks girl!

Honestly, if Clarke hadn’t seen Bellamy with the group of young children he was teaching history, she would have had to think long and hard about whether they were ready to start their own family or not.

But she can’t seem to wipe the image from her eyes; Bellamy sitting on the metal floor of a small, sunlit Ark classroom, crossed-legged with the youngest boy on his lap, supporting him with a hand behind his back while the other was holding the ‘Day’s History Story’ book, as he likes to call it, with seven more young souls sitting around him in a half-circle, hanging from his every word. She didn't want to interrupt them, so she just left.

Now she’s laying on their bed, smiling to herself as she imagines Bellamy holding their baby and reading them his favorite stories in the middle of the night as he does for her when she wakes up from nightmares. It’s just too cute for her to stop herself from visualizing.

“What are you thinking, baby?” Bellamy is suddenly there, pulling her out of her thoughts. “What’s got you smiling like that?” he walks into their room, taking a seat on the end of the bed and leaning down to take his boots off.

Clarke quickly pushes herself up and crawls to him. She falls on his back and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing the back of it. Bellamy lets go of the laces of his boots and grabs her wrist and turn it over, kissing her palm.

“Are you going to tell me or I will have to force it out of you?” he says lowly and finally kicks his boots off.

Clarke lets go of him and pulls back, sitting on her heels and staring at him as he turns around, a leg on the bed and smiling back to her. “My birth control implant is wearing off.” she tells him with a shy expression.

A smile spreads across Bellamy’s face, the silly one, the one Clarke can’t get enough of. “And…?” he presses, reaching to take her hand in his huge ones.

“And… My mother asked me if I want to… Renew it.” she says, dropping her gaze down to their hands.

Bellamy drops himself on his side next to Clarke, head propped up on the heel of his palm and eyes locked to hers. “Well… Do you?”

At his question, Clarke drops her head, sighs and rubs her thumb on his knuckles. “I don’t know, Bell. I believe we both have a say in this.”

From the corner of her eyes, she catches him shaking his head. “Clarke, this is your body we’re talking about. I don’t have a say on what you do with it.” he pauses. “All I want you to know is that I’m with you all the way. I want what you want.”

Clarke lifts her gaze on him, a tear threatens to roll down her soft cheek. “So, you think you’re ready to be a father? To start our own family?”

Bellamy let go of Clarke’s hand and lifts it up behind her neck, pulling her down to press his lips on her forehead. She melts at his touch, eyes closed and lips pressed together, forming a line. When he let go, she doesn’t pull all the way up. “I am.” he whispers. “And I will be even more ready if you want that, too.”

“I think I’m ready too.” she whispers back, shyly waiting for his reaction.

Another huge grin threatens to split his face and chocolate eyes are bright with happiness. “Should we start working on that now? Do some practice before we’re medically cleared?” he teases.

A huge smile spreads on Clarke’s lips and without thinking, she throws herself on Bellamy with such force that they roll backwards and off the bed, landing on the floor with Bellamy on his back and Clarke on top of him. When their laughter fades, Clarke drops her head down and captures Bellamy’s lips in hers, kissing them lovingly.

Clarke is the one to break the kiss, if only for lack of air. “I love you.” she whispers, staring down to him. “I love you so much.”

Bellamy smiles and brings a hand up, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “I love you more.” he jokes and leans up, capturing her lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting prompt at my [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/ask) blog (bellarkestories)! Thanks for reading!


End file.
